The present invention generally relates to a stand for use with a magnifying device and more particularly to a stand which may hold a retractable lighted magnifier. The stand may hold the magnifier in diverse positions as well as folding into a flat, compact package.
There are various types of magnifiers available to the public. Magnifiers can be used for reading, craftwork, material inspection and the assembly of small parts. Some are hand held while others are mounted on stands.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,564 discloses a reading stand with a magnifier mounted on a frame. A holder on the base carries the reading material. The stand is formed by triangular side frames upstanding from the base. The magnifier lens resides at an angle to the base while the reading material is perpendicular to the base. The user would look down at an angle to view the reading material.
Other devices for viewing printed materials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,618 and 5,610,770. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,618 describes a magnifier viewer and book holder, in which the base is one piece and is formed to have a flat front portion, an abutment, an inclined portion and a downwardly extending portion. The base of the magnifier inserts into the flat front portion. The magnifier maintains parallel, uniform spacing in relationship to the book which rests on the inclined portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,770 discloses a magnification system which positions a lens in spaced relation to printed material such as a menu or a map.
Other examples of magnifiers which may be used for small detailed work including craftwork and assembly of small parts include pocket type magnifiers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 839,599; 1,612,693; 1,702,317 and 2,682,806. U.S. Pat. No. 839,599 describes a device consisting of 2 rings connected by a member to which a spring is attached. This device can be used as an eyeglass, reading glass, or a standing magnifier and folds into a compact position allowing for easy carrying in a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,693 also describes a pocket type of magnifying glass. The frame consists of three parts which when folded compactly, protect the lens. U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,317 describes a magnifying apparatus which allows for comparison of small objects by viewing them in two side-by-side depressions in the base. The magnifier is parallel to the base. Additionally, the apparatus folds flat as its components are hinged together. The pocket magnifying components of U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,806 are also hinged, folding flat to protect the lens. The lens is parallel to the surface, supported by both legs.
A footed stand which supports a hand-held magnifier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,916. The stand, preferably spring steel, is retractable into the hollow, tube-like handle. When extended, the stand diverges to form two feet. The stand holds the magnifier in perpendicular position to the surface upon which it rests.
All of the above-cited art show magnifiers limited in their use due to single-use type of stands. None of them can be adapted to be used in alternate positions. This can severely limit the user and require that the user keep multiple magnifiers for different purposes.
The present invention is adapted for a cooperative relation with a magnifier which is normally hand-held and can still be used as such while inserted in the stand. It is ideally suited for use with the type of magnifying device having a retractable lens. The stand can be used to maintain the magnifier in 2 different positions, allowing the user more flexibility. The stand can also fold into a flat, compact form and can be conveniently carried in a shirt or pants pocket or in a purse.